Noir ou Blanc
by PrincesseKitCat
Summary: Après un horrible évènement chez les Sommet, le Geek est traumatisé et cherche du réconfort auprès d'un ami, tout en se questionnant sur les relations qu'il entretient avec les membres de sa famille. De son côté, le Panda cherche à cacher et à maîtriser une force qui veut à tout prix prendre contrôle de sa raison. Réussira-t-il à vaincre ce monstre?


****Salut tout le monde!****

 ** **Me voilà pour un one-shot qui était, au début, à propos d'un couple d'SLG, mais c'est vite devenu un autre type d'histoire, en tout cas pour le début. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire d'amour aura toujours lieu!****

 ** **Je ne dis pas le nom du couple, je veux que vous le découvriez *rire machiavélique*.****

 ** **Désolée, je n'écris pas de lemon, tout simplement car je ne me sens pas à l'aise à décrire des scènes de sexe, et aussi car ça vous laisse le privilège de l'imaginer par vous-mêmes. Je vous avertis, l'histoire sera longue (enfin, c'est relatif, pour un, ce pourrait être un roman, alors que pour un autre, ce ne serait qu'une petite nouvelle).****

 ** **J'espère que les personnalités ne seront pas trop OOC, puisque je ne suis pas encore totalement à l'aise avec eux. ^^'****

 ** **J'espère que vous allez apprécier! *3*****

 ** *** Les (parenthèses) indiquent une note me ma part (une NDA en gros), les – tirets – annoncent une note du narrateur et les /barres obliques\\\, des flashbacks.****

 ** **/!\ Avertissement, il y a des mentions de scène de violence, de sang et de sexe (mais je ne les décris pas). Aussi, il y a du langage vulgaire (Patron oblige)! /!\ (Classé K+)****

 ** **Bonne lecture. ^^****

* * *

Il était 21h. Bien étendu sur le divan du salon, je jouais avec ma NintendoDS, à Legends of Zelda. Ça faisait plusieurs fois que je jouais à ce jeu. Il n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi! J'étais à l'aise avec à peu près toutes les sortes de jeux vidéo.

Malgré ma concentration, j'entendis le Patron arriver et s'asseoir sur le sofa. Je sentis mes muscles se contracter, comme s'ils se préparaient au pire. Il m'arracha la console des mains, et me plaqua au dossier du divan. J'essayai de me protéger en dirigeant ma main vers le coussin le plus proche de moi pour le braquer devant mon visage. D'un geste brusque, le criminel bloqua mon geste.

C'était fini. Je n'avais plus aucune chance de m'en sortir. J'étais terrifié. Il me regarda avec son sourire pervers. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Il prit mon t-shirt Captain America et essaya de l'enlever, mais je le tenais fermement – du moins, du mieux que je le pouvais. Malheureusement pour moi, il était plus fort, donc il réussit tout de même à me départir de mon haut.

 ** **\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas me résister, gamin?****

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Mathieu était parti chez un ami, le Hippie était allé chercher de la drogue et Maître Panda était dans sa grotte, trop concentré à écrire la chanson pour l'Instant Panda. Paniqué, je criai désespérément : « ****À L'AIDE!**** » avant que le Patron ne plaque sa main sur ma bouche.

 ** **\- La ferme sale gosse!****

Je continuai quand même de hurler, tout son étouffé par la main de l'homme en noir.

* * *

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma grotte. Je devais absolument trouver une chanson pour le prochain épisode. Pourtant, la vidéo ne me donnait aucune inspiration. Depuis le matin-même, je n'arrêtais pas de chercher une idée. Mais non. Il fallait vraiment que cette fois-ci, je ne trouve rien! Moi, Maître Panda, j'avais perdu l'inspiration? Pourtant, j'avais toujours quelque chose à faire avec n'importe quels vidéos et types de musique.

Je soupirai. __Peut-être qu'aller boire un café et me reposer me ferait du bien__ , pensai-je. Je montai tranquillement les escaliers (la grotte du Panda est au sous-sol, bon! Car l'appartement a un sous-sol, ouais!) jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

 ** **\- À L'AIDE!****

C'était la voix du Geek. __Oh non! Pas encore le Patron! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui faire, encore?__ L'homme en noir n'avait jamais été gentil avec le gamer. Ce dernier avait cependant de la difficulté à dénoncer les actes que le pervers lui faisait subir. Le criminel devait sûrement le forcer à ne rien dire, pour éviter de s'attirer les colères de Mathieu, qui était déjà assez stressé à cause de l'émission – et peut-être aussi à cause d'une surconsommation de caféine...

J'accourus vers le salon. Je vis mes colocataires torses nus, l'un en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair du pantalon de l'autre, qui était terrorisé. L'agresseur sentit ma présence, car il tourna sa tête vers moi.

 ** **\- Alors, la peluche, tu veux te joindre à nous?****

 ** **\- Lâche-le tout de suite!**** Répliquai-je, commençant à sentir la colère embrouiller progressivement mon esprit.

 ** **\- Et sinon quoi? Tu vas me frapper avec un bâton de bambou?**** Dit-il d'une voix odieuse.

Trop tard. Je bouillais déjà intérieurement. Le Geek me regarda de ses grands yeux de chien battu. Je reposai mon regard sur l'homme en noir, qui me regardait moqueusement. Décidément il ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable.

* * *

 _ _Maître Panda!__ Il était venu à ma rescousse! J'étais si content qu'il soit venu, même si je ne voulais pas que le Patron lui fasse mal à cause de moi. Mon agresseur se retenait de rire à quel point il trouvait le Panda ridicule. Puis, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer et de dire :

 ** **\- Tu penses être plus fort que moi? Tu penses que je vais laisser s'échapper MA proie?! Je suis le plus dangereux criminel que la Terre ait connu! C'est moi le plus fort!****

 ** **\- LA FERME SALE CON!**** hurla le Panda.

Je n'avais jamais vu le Panda aussi en colère. Pourtant, il avait toujours été celui qui ramenait les autres à l'ordre, qui était terre-à-terre et rationnel, donc qui savait gérer ses émotions. Mais à ce moment, il était fou de rage. Comment avait-t-il pu perdre un tel contrôle de lui même? Il s'approcha du criminel et le prit par le col de son costard, me libérant par conséquent de son emprise. Le pervers semblait surpris. Il essaya de se défendre, mais, je ne savais pas comment et pourquoi, l'homme en kigurumi semblait détenir une force étrange et puissante.

Tétanisé par la peur, je repris le coussin, qui était tombé sur le sol, et le plaçai devant mes yeux pour ne pas avoir à assister au spectacle qui se déroulait alors devant mes yeux. Trop tard, il avait déjà commencé. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur que l'ursidé s'en prenne à moi. Je restai là, à trembler, recroquevillé sur le sofa, à essayer de ne rien voir ni entendre. Malgré moi, j'entendais les « ** **Prends ça!**** », « ****Tu le mérites, stupide * &! %!**** » Je laissais tomber des larmes qui se faisaient absorber par le tissu de l'oreiller. J'étouffais mes sanglots dans le tissu rembourré.

Après ce que je croyais être l'éternité, tous les sons que je percevais jusqu'à ce moment cessèrent brusquement.

* * *

 _ _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?__ D'un coup, toute ma colère retomba. Un Patron ensanglanté gisait sur le sol à présent souillé, inconscient. Je regardai mon kigurumi. Si immaculé normalement, il était maintenant taché de sang. __Oh non!__ J'avais cédé. J'avais déversé toute ma colère sur l'homme vêtu de noir. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher mon côté sombre de prendre contrôle de mon esprit. Pour la seconde fois depuis ma création.

/Je me souvins de ce stupide tour à l'asile. On obligeait Mathieu à prendre toutes sortes de médicaments pour « calmer ses crises », le « guérir » et toutes sortes de niaiseries auxquelles seuls les médecins croyaient. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'excès de pilules et le manque de bambou m'avaient rendu fou. Tellement qu'après m'être enfui avec les autres de cet immonde endroit, voyant que mon créateur m'ignorait encore, je m'étais sauvé dans le sous-sol. Heureusement, il y avait encore ma grotte (Mathieu et les personnalités multiples pensaient qu'ils étaient de retour chez eux). Je m'y tapis, essayant en vain de contrôler mes drôles de pulsions. Au fond de moi gémissait une voix. « __Tuer, tuer... Détruire tout...__ » Dans ma folie, je ne pus me maîtriser. Je remontai pour voir mes acolytes. J'allais utiliser la seule arme dont j'étais expert, celle que personne dans la maisonnée n'était doué autre que moi : le chant. Je m'avançai vers le salon, alors que les autres s'affairaient au tournage.

 ** **\- Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger vers le fond vert...**** Gémit le Geek, apeuré. Je me tournai vers eux et grognai, sous l'emprise d'une force qui m'était totalement inconnue.

 ** **\- Je crois qu'il est devenu fou, gros!**** S'inquiéta le Hippie, qui semblait étrangement sobre.

 ** **\- Calme-toi, mec, je... j'peux tout t'expliquer.**** Mathieu essaya en vain de me raisonner.

Je lui fis alors un clash, exprimant ma colère et le fait que tout ce que je voulais, c'était du bambou mais qu'il m'avait oublié, et lui, il essaya de me boucher en retour en osant insulter ma race! Mais ce n'était pas fini! Il dit des paroles qui me mirent encore plus en colère. Il croyait avoir gagné la bataille! Il pensait que j'allais pleurer comme un minable! Je le pris par le col, et je le frappai aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Mathieu tomba sur le plancher. Il saignait du visage. Je me sentis soudain très mal. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça? Je grognai et plaçai la capuche de mon kigurumi sur mon visage. Ne voulant pas montrer ma faiblesse, je détalai vers mon antre. Je n'avais pas le courage de voir quel acte j'avais commis, ni de faire face à la réalité.

Je revins dans mon état normal avant le début du dîner, terré dans ma caverne. Lorsque tout le monde s'assit à table, la pièce fut plongée dans un silence gênant, alors que la famille était si bruyante normalement. Je tournai ma cuillère dans le bol de soupe, sans en manger. Personne n'osait parler de l'incident de l'après-midi. Il m'en voulaient tous, j'en étais sûr. Moi qui, normalement, étais si rationnel et terre-à-terre, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi perdu.

 _ _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Pourquoi je suis devenu dingue, et pas les autres? Pourquoi j'ai frappé mon créateur, celui à qui je dois la vie?__

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Après avoir mangé – très peu –, je tentai de filer en douce dans ma grotte, mais une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai. _ _Mathieu!__ Il me fit signe de me suivre. Tête basse, je l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa chambre. Il m'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de lui.

 ** **\- Je... je suis désolé pour tantôt...**** m'empressai-je de dire, me sentant soudain coupable.

 ** **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute**** , répondit-il. Il avait des pansements presque partout sur le visage, et j'étais presque sûr qu'il allait avoir un œil au beurre noir. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas fâché.

 ** **\- Quoi?!**** m'étonnai-je.

 ** **\- J'aurais dû te le dire avant.**** Il planqua son regard vers le sol.

 ** **\- De quoi tu parles?!****

Je le regardai avec un air de plus en plus confus et surpris. Il me regarda, puis soupira.

 ** **\- Tu sais, toutes les personnalités ont leurs points faibles, leurs défauts**** , entama-t-il. ** **Le Geek est la victime, le souffre-douleur, alors que le Hippie, tu le sais bien, il est accro à la drogue, et le Patron est un fou pervers. Personne n'a su c'était quoi, ton défaut, à toi. Hum... tu as toujours voulu te convaincre que tu étais un vrai panda, …****

Je voulus le couper avec « ****Mais je**** _ _ **suis**__ ** **un vrai panda!**** », mais le laissai continuer, curieux et inquiet en même temps d'entendre la suite.

 ** **\- Hé bien tu es, au fond de toi, un animal.****

Ahuri. C'est ce que j'étais. Lui, me dire que je n'étais pas humain? Impossible...

 ** **\- Tout ça a commencé lorsque je t'ai créé. J'ai voulu te faire mignon, gentil et talentueux. Mais j'ai dû en payer un prix. Le Prof, qui, à l'époque, avait encore la rubrique Science Infuse, m'a dit que si je ne te donnais pas ton côté animal, tu ne serais pas Maître Panda, tout simplement un homme bien normal en kigurumi, sans rien de spécial. En quelque sorte, ça a quelque chose de positif, car tu tiens absolument à ton espèce, tu as ce sentiment d'appartenance pour les pandas. Cependant, une partie de toi, dont personne, ni même toi, n'a de contrôle dessus, vit et attend le meilleur moment pour surgir. Un pouvoir si puissant, si inconnu. Le Prof m'a dit qu'on ne connaissait que très peu de ses facettes.****

Alors, ce qu'il essayait de me dire, c'était que j'étais un monstre? Une bête incontrôlable que l'on devait craindre? Un flot énorme de questions enfonça la porte de mon esprit. __Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Pourquoi mon instinct animal est-il si brutal? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi? …__ Mon créateur sembla triste pour moi.

 ** **\- Je suis désolé... Je n'avais pas le choix...**** s'excusa-t-il.

Je ne lui en voulais pas. Pas à lui, en tout cas. J'en voulais à cette force. À ce pouvoir qui avait blessé Mathieu, et qui ferait sûrement d'autres ravages que j'allais peut-être regretter toute ma vie...\\\

* * *

Rien. Pas un mot. J'avais peur. Je tremblais. Je n'osais pas baisser mon oreiller.

 ** **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...**** dit une voix, que je reconnus bien – celle de Maître Panda. Elle était tremblante, il avait l'air troublé par son propre acte.

 _ _Prends ton courage à deux mains, et enlève-moi ce coussin!__ Me dit ma voix courageuse (évidemment, celle-ci n'aidait que très peu notre cher ami dans la vie de tous les jours...). Mais je ne voulais pas voir. Pas ça. Toutefois, un instant ou l'autre, j'allais être obligé de le faire. À contrecœur, je baissai le tissu rembourré pour laisser pointer timidement mes yeux. Une flaque de sang inondait le plancher de bois franc. L'ursidé, honteux et gorgé de remords – ça se lisait sur son visage –, tentait de vérifier si sa victime était encore vivante. Et s'il l'avait tué? __Non! C'est impossible! Ça ne se peut pas! Non non non!__ Mais qu'est-ce que!? Je me souciais du Patron? Pourtant, je le détestais tellement! _ _Pas au point de vouloir sa mort...__

Je me levai, ce qui fit sursauter l'ursidé, fonçai vers la chambre de notre créateur et extirpai de sa garde-robe la trousse de premiers soins.

 ** **\- Appelle les urgences!**** Me cria-t-il, paniqué, alors que j'arrivais, la petite mallette blanche à la main.

Un coup de fil aux ambulances, l'enfilage d'un nouveau kigurumi à la va-vite (oui, le Panda a plus d'un pyjama) – car celui imbibé de sang allait évidemment éveiller les soupçons – et un tour à l'hôpital. Tout se passa très rapidement. Maître Panda et moi attendions, hors de la chambre d'hôpital, des nouvelles de la part des médecins et infirmiers. Allaient-ils pouvoir le sauver? Ou bien le criminel serait condamné à mourir?

Je n'osai pas parler du fait que c'était la personne assise sur la chaise à gauche de moi qui avait grièvement blessé notre colocataire. J'étais très inquiet, alors, pour me détendre un peu, je pris ma console de jeux et entrepris un niveau de Kirby Super Star Ultra. Mais les images de sang, du pyjama blanc teinté de rouge et l'expression maniaque que j'avais lue dans le visage de Maître Panda, avant d'avoir caché ma vision avec mon oreiller, surgirent dans ma tête. Même ma seule passion ne pouvait m'empêcher de me remémorer ces horribles évènements. Frustré, j'éteignis ma DS. Je sentis ma colère monter contre le Panda. __Mais pourtant, souviens-toi pourquoi il a fait ça!__ Je stoppai net. Il avait fait ça pour moi... Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculèrent dans mon cœur.

 ** **\- Nous allons devoir le garder pour quelques jours.**** Un infirmier nous avait tirés de nos pensées.

 ** **\- Peut-on aller le voir?**** Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

 ** **\- Il n'est pas... en état de recevoir des visiteurs**** , rétorqua le brancardier, désolé.

Ça signifiait qu'on devait retourner chez nous. Qu'allait-on dire à Mathieu, lorsqu'il allait revenir? Sûrement que ce soir-là, il serait trop bourré pour remarquer l'absence du Patron – de toute façon, à cette heure, ce dernier serait déjà parti faire un tour dans ses bordels – et même si nous lui expliquions la situation, il ne comprendrait rien. Ce que je craignais vraiment, c'était le lendemain, lorsqu'il verrait qu'un de nous manquerait à l'appel.

De retour à l'appartement, nous fîmes le nettoyage du salon. Après avoir vérifié que tout était propre, je dus de nouveau faire face à mes émotions. Alors, je me tournai vers Maître Panda et lui dis d'un ton qui se voulait fâché :

 ** **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça?!****

Pour seule réponse, il baissa la tête.

* * *

Tout le temps passé aux urgences, je n'avais pas cessé de me sentir mal, même si je savais que c'était mon sombre pouvoir qui avait pris les rênes de mon cerveau, et que même ma volonté, aussi forte fusse-t-elle, n'avait pas été capable de me maîtriser. Frustration, tristesse, culpabilité et impuissance me hantaient. Et en plus de ça, il fallait que le Geek me rappelle cet horrible acte!

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais tout lui expliquer. Que j'étais dangereux. Un monstre. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir dans le salon. Je servis un verre d'eau pour chacun.

 ** **\- Hum, tu sais... pour tout à l'heure...****

 ** **\- Tu veux me donner une excuse, c'est ça?**** Me dit-il d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Une voix empreinte de chagrin et de colère, sortant d'une bouche qui parlait d'une voix d'ordinaire si douce, si innocente. Mais là, il ne se sentait pas comme ça. Il voulait une explication. À tout cet enfer. À ce qu'il avait été obligé de subir, recroquevillé sur le divan, alors que je tabassais l'un des nôtres. Un membre de notre famille.

Je raclai ma gorge, et commençai. Par le début. Ma création. Je répétai ce que notre créateur m'avait dit. À propos de mon « pouvoir ». Le gamer ne disait rien, il se contentait de m'écouter, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et la surprise. __Va-t-il me détester, à présent qu'il sait que je suis un monstre?__ Je ne savais pas s'il allait m'en vouloir, ou avoir peur de moi, mais je ne pouvais plus lui cacher cette terrible vérité.

Après lui avoir conté tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, je pris ma tête dans mes mains, exténué et tourmenté par toutes les émotions qui voulaient bien m'envahir. Je m'attendais au pire du Geek. J'entendis l'adolescent bouger. Soudain, je sentis des bras s'enlacer autour de moi. Surpris, je levai la tête. _Il me fait un câlin!_

 ** **\- T'en as vraiment besoin**** , me dit-il, remarquant certainement mon étonnement.

 ** **\- Euh... merci**** , fis-je, gêné, mais tout de même rassuré par cette marque d'affection.

 ** **\- De rien.****

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un bout de temps. Alors que je voulus me lever pour aller me coucher – j'étais crevé –, je réalisai que le Geek s'était endormi dans mes bras. Tout doucement, je le portai jusqu'à sa chambre, lui toujours accroché après moi, son menton accoté sur mon épaule. Rendu devant son lit, je tentai de le déprendre et de le poser sur sa couette, mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher. __Je fais quoi, là?__ Je n'allais quand même pas le réveiller! Une idée très bizarre me vint à l'esprit. Je voulus la chasser, mais la considérai. __Oh, et puis de toute façon, je suis tellement épuisé! Et je n'ai pas envie de redescendre!__

Le lendemain...

 ** **\- Maître Panda, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit?**** Le garçon me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés par la surprise.

 _ _Merde.__

 ** **\- Euh...**** – j'étais rouge pivoine – ****je me sentais vraiment fatigué hier soir et je ne voyais pas très bien dans le noir...****

 ** **\- Euh... d'accord...**** Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais sembla se contenter de cette excuse.

Nous nous levâmes – nous deux tout rouges – et nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine.

 ** **\- Mais où est le Patron, p*tain?!**** s'écria Mathieu, en colère. ****Hier, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus! Mais il est où!?****

 ** **\- Ouais, gros, il est où?**** Renchérit le Hippie, affalé sur le sofa, un joint à la bouche.

 _ _Encore merde.__

Je pris mon créateur et le tirai par sa manche de chandail jusqu'à ma grotte.

Je jetai un regard craintif vers le Hippie. Il ne devait sûrement pas être au courant de ce que le Panda m'avait dit hier soir.

 ** **\- Tu sais il est où, le Patron, gros?**** M'interrogea-t-il.

 _ _Est-ce que je lui dis?__ Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche, le drogué semblait déjà ailleurs, à quelque part dans sa tête... __Ou dans les nuages à voler avec Nyan Cat, qui sait?__

Je filai vers ma chambre. Pourtant, je savais que même le jeu vidéo le plus palpitant ne pourrait me distraire... Je me positionnai dos au mur, sur mon lit, les jambes repliées sur moi, la tête enfouie entre les genoux. Les images de l'événement survenu la veille me firent trembler de peur, de terreur, de dégoût, de tristesse, de colère...

Incapable de me retenir, j'éclatai en sanglots. Je me laissai tomber sur le côté, toujours recroquevillé sur le matelas. J'essayai en vain de me calmer en me pelotonnant contre mes peluches, mais malheureusement, elles étaient incapables de me consoler.

La douleur était insupportable. Je devais me confier à quelqu'un. N'importe qui qui serait prêt à m'écouter. Je voulais un câlin. J'avais besoin d'amour dans cet enfer.

 ** **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, petit?**** Me demanda une voix grave qui m'était inconnue, mais qui dégageait tout de même de la douceur.

Je relevai la tête. Devant moi se tenait un homme à la stature semblable à moi, sauf que sa tête était ornée un haut-de-forme noir, le visage maquillé en blanc, sauf le contour des yeux, peint en noir. De plus, il portait une chemise blanche avec une empreinte de main rouge étampée dessus, une veste et un pantalon noirs, et ses gants blancs tenaient un sceptre noir orné d'un crâne en métal.

 ** **\- S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas**** , me supplia-t-il. ****Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste de la compagnie.****

 ** **\- Mais qui es-tu?**** Lui demandai-je.

 ** **\- Je suis le Démon, et toi?**** Me répondit l'homme.

 ** **\- Je suis le Geek**** , répliquai-je.

 ** **\- Je veux juste un ami. Je me sens si seul...**** Me confia le Démon. ** **Tout le monde me déteste parce qu'on me trouve épeurant. Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, toi?****

 ** **\- Non**** , le réconfortai-je avec un sourire timide, mais sincère.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je le serrai très fort. Dommage, j'avais quasiment oublié les horribles souvenirs de la journée précédente... À ce moment précis, ils revinrent à moi pour me troubler. Une larme coula sur ma joue, malgré moi. Sans me lâcher des bras, il me demanda :

 ** **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, petit?****

Et voilà. J'avais trouvé la personne à qui j'allais me confier. Mais devais-je lui faire confiance? Après tout, je ne le connaissais presque pas. De toute façon, le Panda, c'était la source du problème, le Patron était aux urgences, le Hippie était trop drogué et Mathieu, trop stressé et serait fâché contre moi. Alors, il ne restait plus que lui. __Oh et puis! De toute façon, il a l'air de bien m'aimer, lui, au moins!__

Je soupirai, et vidai, en paroles légèrement tremblantes, mes émotions. Il m'écouta, attentif, avec un regard doux et compatissant. Cependant, j'omis de parler du « pouvoir » de Maître Panda, pensant que celui-ci ne voudrait sûrement pas que la Terre entière sache le fardeau qu'il portait.

* * *

 ** **\- … Et voilà, maintenant le Patron, il est à l'hôpital et je ne me sens vraiment pas bien... J'ai peur, je suis triste, je suis en colère et les images de ce qui s'est passé n'arrêtent pas de me hanter...**** M'avoua le garçon, avec une mine vraiment apeurée et malheureuse. J'avais pitié pour lui, le pauvre. Avec ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'en avais déduit qu'il avait subi un traumatisme. Il était au bord des larmes, ça se voyait. Je le serrai contre moi. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, et moi aussi j'avais besoin de compagnie.

Lui, il était différent des autres. La majorité des gens me repoussaient, regardaient ma chemise avec dégoût et me fuyaient comme la peste. Seulement parce que mon nom, c'était le Démon. Pourtant, je n'étais pas méchant! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était des amis! Je leur souriais gaiement, mais il pensaient que mon sourire était mauvais!

Mais lui, non. Il me regardait avec une innocence et une candeur inimaginables. Comme si mon apparence sombre et lugubre ne lui dérangeait pas. Je m'écartai de lui, et lui souris amicalement.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

 ** **\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!**** Hurla un homme avec un chapeau noir un peu plus petit que le mien. ****Il braqua ses yeux sur moi. Oh non, pas le Démon! Saleté de &*%$! !****

Le Geek se mit alors à pleurer à cause des cris de l'homme. Je me sentis quitter la pièce.

 ** **\- Je suis désolé, cher ami... Je dois partir...**** Lui dis-je, obligé de m'en aller à cause de ses larmes.

 ** **\- Non, reste!**** M'implora le jeune.

 ** **\- Je reviendrai, mon garçon.****

 ** **\- C'est ça, disparais, sale monstre!**** Cria la personne postée au cadrage de porte.

Le Geek tenta de me retenir par la manche, mais je disparus.

* * *

 ** **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, sale gosse!?**** Me rabroua furieusement Mathieu. Il est dangereux, ce mec!

 ** **\- Non!**** Protestai-je. ****Il est gentil!****

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être venu pour ça. Il s'approcha de mon lit et s'assit à côté de moi. Ses traits se décrispèrent.

 ** **\- Maître Panda m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé, heu, hier soir.**** Débuta-t-il. ****Il croit que ça t'a traumatisé, alors je t'accorde un peu de repos. Aussi, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de l'hôpital. Le Patron est en piteux état, mais il va s'en remettre. Sa vie n'est plus en danger.****

 _ _Mais celle du Panda, oui...__ me dis-je, pensant à une potentielle revanche du criminel. Je me surpris d'être soulagé par la nouvelle. Si c'était moi qui avais été comme ça, est-ce que le Patron se serait inquiété? __Peut-être...__ Après tout, nous faisions partie de la même famille, c'était normal que tout le monde se soucie de chacun. __À quel point?__

 ** **\- Euh... en fait, je suis au courant, à propos du « truc » de Maître Panda...**** Avouai-je.

 ** **\- Je sais, il m'en a parlé.****

 ** **\- Mais est-ce qu'il est dangereux? Va-t-il me faire du mal?**** M'inquiétai-je.

 ** **\- Non.**** Me rassura-t-il. ****Il faut vraiment lui faire péter les plombs pour que son instinct animal prenne le dessus, et ce n'est arrivé que deux fois jusqu'à présent.****

 ** **\- Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était pas beaucoup...****

 ** **\- C'est tout de même mieux qu'une fois par semaine!**** Compara-t-il.

 ** **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour l'aider? Dans beaucoup de choses, les deux premières fois sont des avertissements, et la troisième, si on ne fait rien, c'est elle la pire... et la dernière.****

Il écarquilla les yeux.

 ** **\- T'as vraiment le don d'être pessimiste, toi...****

 ** **\- Je suis réaliste. C'est vrai, les psychopathes, les animaux même, attendent toujours au troisième coup pour frapper pour de vrai!****

 ** **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher le pire d'arriver?****

 ** **\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'enseigner à maîtriser ses pouvoirs?**** Proposai-je.

 ** **\- Mais comment?****

 ** **\- Je crois avoir une idée...****

Je lui soufflai quelque chose à l'oreille.

 ** **\- Mais c... c'est impossible! Il ne voudra jamais!**** Répliqua-t-il. ****Après ce que je lui ai fait...****

 ** **\- Même si la vie de ses acolytes était en jeu?****

 ** **\- Bien, maintenant qu'il ne vit plus chez nous, sommes-nous encore importants pour lui?****

 ** **\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de savoir.**** Je sortis avec Mathieu de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, où était posé le téléphone sans fil. Je pris l'appareil et composai un numéro de téléphone. Je le lui tendis timidement. ****Euh... tu peux le faire?****

Il prit l'appareil.

 ** **\- Oui allô? Le Prof?****

* * *

J'étais en train de faire une nouvelle expérience sur le fonctionnement du cerveau. Chaque jour, je découvrais de nouvelles choses sur ce magnifique organe. Notamment, j'avais remarqué qu'en branchant des électrodes sur l'aire préfrontale et en stimulant cette superficie à l'aide d'une batterie électrique, ça produisait un effet de...

 ** **\- DRIIINNG DRIIINNG!**** Fit mon téléphone. Zut! Je n'avais pas terminé de noter les résultats de ma dernière expérience! Tant pis, je le ferais après ce coup de fil qui ne durerait que quelques minutes...

 ** **\- Oui allô? … Mathieu? Mais que veux-tu? N'oublies pas que tu m'as évincé! … Quoi? Tu penses ça? … Oh, le Geek! Il ne dit que des salades la plupart du temps! Laisse-le faire! … Mais c'est un enfant, quand même! Tu ne vas tout de même pas le croire? … Tu me le passes? Je suis désolé je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vos petits problèmes, j'ai déjà les miens! Au revoir! … Non! Bye!****

Je raccrochai, toute ma patience consumée par ce stupide appel. Selon les calculs – très rapides – que j'avais fait, il n'y avait presque pas de chance que Maître Panda fasse une crise plus puissante que les deux autres. De toute façon, qu'avais-je à faire de ce stupide ursidé? C'était celui qui m'avait volé ma place, après tout! Je repris mes études sur le cerveau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Mathieu raccrocha le téléphone sous mes yeux ahuris – il n'avait même pas eu le temps de me le passer! Le Prof ne voulait rien savoir de nous, à présent. _Il faudra se débrouiller seuls..._ Nous parlâmes de ce qui s'était passé à Maître Panda.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous pûmes reprendre le Patron à la maison. Il était encore faible – il avait reçu une vraie volée! – mais il essayait tout de même de m'avoir à lui.

 ** **\- Viens ici, gamin!**** Me dit-il, un bon samedi, en me prenant la manche, alors que je jouais dans le salon.

 ** **\- Oh, Patron**** , répliqua le Panda, d'un ton moqueur, ****tu es à peine en état de bouger, tu ne devrais pas faire des exercices qui te prendraient beaucoup trop d'énergie!****

 ** **\- La ferme, la peluche, je suis encore capable de te défaire ton kigurumi, à ce que je sache!****

Je me levai du divan, où se tenait le criminel, me défit de sa prise et me mis à côté de l'ursidé. J'oubliai alors l'homme en costard et me tournai vers mon ami. D'un geste, il m'invita à aller avec lui dans sa grotte, et nous chantâmes des karaokés pendant le restant de la journée. L'étrange pouvoir que l'homme en kigurumi détenait m'avait quasiment échappé de la mémoire.

Les jours passèrent, et le Panda et moi passâmes de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

Un vendredi soir, en me rendant au sous-sol chercher un vieil adaptateur dans le mini-entrepôt, j'entendis mon ami crier.

 ** **\- Saleté d'ordi de ! &%$!**** jura-t-il. Il semblait vraiment en colère.

J'abandonnai mes recherches et sortis de l'immense boîte en carton qui contenait tous les fils et bidules électriques. Je me rendis vers l'entrée de la caverne.

 ** **\- Maître Panda, est-ce que ça va?**** Lui dis-je d'une petite voix timide et inquiète. L'ursidé se tourna vers moi. Il devait se demander si je l'avais entendu pester. Je plantai mon regard vers son ordinateur. Je me dirigeai vers la machine, qui avait visiblement l'air défectueuse.

Avec patience, je lui montrai comment il fallait réparer l'engin. Je lui enseignai rapidement les bases de l'informatique, et lui appris que ce n'était qu'un bug.

 ** **\- Merci beaucoup Geek!**** S'exclama-t-il, tout joyeux de retrouver son ordinateur tel qu'il était avant le problème.

 ** **\- Mais de rien!**** Lui répondis-je en souriant. J'étais fier de moi. Enfin, je m'étais rendu utile. À ma grande surprise, il me prit dans ses bras – j'espérais que ce fusse amical – et je me surpris à rougir. Mais voyons! _Pourquoi je fais cette tête? Ce n'est que mon ami après tout!_ Vraiment?

Je me rendis vers les escaliers. Mais si je n'étais pas venu en bas pour l'aider, pourquoi j'étais descendu, alors? __Ah, c'est vrai! Le fil!__ Je me fis un facepalm et retournai vers la boîte en carton.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais totalement remis de mes blessures. Cette saleté de peluche avait osé me frapper, moi, le Patron! Et en plus, il m'avait obligé à rester dans une saloperie d'hôpital pendant des jours! Oh oui, il allait le regretter...

Je débarquai dans sa grotte. C'était vers la fin de soirée, il devait évidemment être dans sa stupide caverne à pratiquer son truc Panda!

À ma grande surprise, l'antre était vide. __Mais il est où ce connard?!__ Je retournai dans la cuisine.

 ** **\- Je t'interdis de toucher à qui que ce soit**** , m'ordonna Mathieu. Je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer si je lui désobéissais. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, bouillant de rage.

* * *

Le Geek, ce soir-là, m'avait invité à jouer à sa console de jeux vidéo avec lui – ne me demandez pas laquelle! Puisqu'il était meilleur que moi, il me battait à tous les coups – je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse de chances. Cependant, j'étais bon perdant, et mon ami me proposa de jouer à un jeu de karaoké pour me faire plaisir. Je hochai la tête, enthousiaste. Après quelques parties – je le battais à plate couture –, je vis que le gamer était fatigué. Il s'assit sur son lit et me regarda.

 ** **\- Est-ce que tu peux dormir avec moi, cette nuit?**** Me demanda-t-il. Je sentis une douce chaleur émaner de mes joues. __Merde, je suis en train de rougir!__ ****Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul...****

 ** **\- Bien sûr!**** Répondis-je en lui souriant tendrement. __Tendrement?__

 ** **\- Euh... Est-ce que je peux me changer?**** Dit-il timidement. Je sortis alors de la pièce pour qu'il puisse avoir son intimité. Contre toute attente, rien ne se passa – avec le Patron, par exemple.

Après quelques minutes adossé contre le mur, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre, me disant qu'il devait avoir terminé. Le petit dormait. À pas de loup, je me dirigeai vers son lit et me glissai sous la couette. Je ne savais pas s'il était endormi ou non. Je sentis alors les bras du jeune entourer doucement mon corps et le vis se blottir contre moi (ils étaient face-à-face).

Le lendemain...

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, le Geek dormait paisiblement. J'avais envie de rester couché et le regarder dormir. __Mais à quoi je pense moi?! Je suis ici pour le rassurer! Rien de plus!__

À peine quelques secondes passèrent et le petit se réveilla.

 ** **\- Bon matin**** , lui soufflai-je, sentant mes joues s'enflammer dû à la proximité de nos visages. Pour seule réponse, le jeune se contenta de me sourire. Je voulus m'éloigner pour me lever, mais il me retint et me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, et je sentis sa respiration devenir de plus en plus lente et régulière. Il se rendormit, suivi de près par moi.

 ** **\- Toc toc toc!**** Quelqu'un qui frappait vigoureusement à la porte me réveilla brusquement. ****Les gars, on vous attend pour le tournage!**** Je fus instantanément soulagé. __Fiou! Ce n'est que Mathieu!__ J'observai le gamer. Je me surpris à penser qu'il était mignon. Je me giflai intérieurement et réveillai doucement le Geek, qui, visiblement, dormait à poings fermés.

 ** **\- Re bon** matin**, lui déclarai-je, souriant.

Nous nous levâmes et nous rendîmes vers le salon, où se tenait le décor.

* * *

Ce soir-là, je n'avais pas envie de dormir seul (en fait on retourne à la veille au soir). Je ne voulais pas que le Patron vienne dans ma chambre me faire du mal. Alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et demandai à Maître Panda s'il voulait bien passer la nuit avec moi.

Alors que je me glissais sous les couvertures, après m'être changé, je réalisai que j'avais oublié de dire au Panda que j'avais fini de me mettre en pyjama. Je voulus me lever, mais la fatigue l'emporta. C'était à peine si je sentis son corps s'allonger près de moi que, juste avant de me laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée, j'enlaçai mon ami et me blottis contre lui.

De la lumière me força à ouvrir mes yeux. Le matin. Je ne voulais pas me lever!

 ** **\- Bon matin.**** C'était la voix de l'ursidé. Il sembla tout à coup vouloir sortir du lit. __Non!__ Rapidement, sans réfléchir, je l'attrapai. Je voulais rester avec lui. __Quoi? À quoi je pense?__ Il sembla surpris, mais se laissa faire. Pelotonné contre lui, nous nous rendormîmes.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je regardai autour de moi. Je me trouvais sur la rue ou nous vivions, les Sommet. Pourtant, elle semblait différente. Je voyais des sortes d'ombres assez étranges. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité.

 ** **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.**** Je me retournai. Je ne voyais pas la personne, que son ombre. ****Nous allons te protéger. Il est avec toi.**** __Nous? Il? Que veut-il dire?__ Soudain, un tremblement de terre me fit frémir.

Je me revis dans ma chambre, le chanteur qui me secouait en me regardant avec insistance, mais aussi avec délicatesse. __Délicatesse? D'où je tire mon vocabulaire, là?__

 ** **\- Re bon matin,**** me chuchota-t-il, un doux sourire aux lèvres. __Doux? Qu'est-ce que je fume pour penser à ça?__ Je me levai difficilement.

Il fallait encore faire le tournage...

Je regardai mon ami chanter l'Instant Panda, devant le fond vert, comme toujours. __Ce qu'il a une belle voix!__ Me surpris-je à penser. __Sauf quand il est un psychopathe...__ Non, je ne devais pas me remémorer ces événements. Je m'étais à peine remis de mon traumatisme – comme Mathieu et Maître Panda disaient –, je ne devais surtout pas tourner le couteau dans ma plaie à peine cicatrisée!

 ** **\- Ta face est bien assortie à ton t-shirt**** , gamin, entreprit une voix rauque derrière moi. ****C'est la peluche qui te fait autant d'effet?****

 ** **\- Euh...**** Lâchai-je timidement. __Allez, trouve quelque chose!__ ****Euh... J'ai très chaud, j'ai sûrement allumé le chauffage par erreur, cette nuit...**** _ _T'es con, merde!__

 ** **\- Comme si je te croyais, gamin!**** Répliqua le Patron, amusé. Il prit la direction du balcon, après avoir allumé une cigarette. __Oh non! J'espère qu'il ne se servira pas de ça contre moi!__ M'inquiétai-je.

Heureusement, les deux autres n'avaient rien entendu de cette tirade, bien trop absorbés par le travail. Je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre pour jouer à la Xbox.

* * *

Le tournage du mini clip musical se passa très bien.

 ** **\- Bon travail!**** Me félicita mon créateur en éteignant la caméra. ****Je vais commencer le montage demain, en attendant, on peut faire une pause.****

Je me rendis dans ma grotte, en sifflotant l'air de la musique, qui était à présent devenue un ver d'oreille. Je m'allongeai sur le matelas, pensif. Je m'étonnai lorsque je remarquai qu'une bonne partie de mes pensées se résumaient au Geek. __Mais merde! Pourquoi je pense à lui?__ Les deux nuits passées avec lui. Mes joues brûlantes lorsque j'étais en face de lui. Mon instinct protecteur envers lui. __Non non non non...__ J'étais amoureux de lui! Mais pourtant, je voulais – et devais – sauver mon espèce! Étais-je homosexuel? Ou bi?

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers mon ordinateur. J'ouvris une page de traitement de texte et tapai sur les touches du clavier presque automatiquement. J'étais inspiré.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'imprimai un poème de trois pages – tu as très bien lu, trois pages – et brochai les feuilles ensemble.

Je fixai les caractères noirs, qui contrastaient avec le blanc des fibres de papier. Est-ce que ce serait une bonne idée de le donner à l'élu de mon cœur? Et si mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques?

Je soupirai, puis posai le document sur mon bureau. Je m'effondrai sur ma chaise et enfouit ma tête dans mes bras croisés sur le meuble de travail. Je dus rester ainsi un bon bout de temps.

Mon estomac me tira de mon état. Il criait famine. __Bon, j'en déduis que c'est moi qui vais préparer à dîner...__

 ** **\- À TABLE!**** Criai-je à tous. J'avais préparé une salade grecque avec des sandwiches au bambou, à la rhubarbe, au jambon et à la salade de poulet.

 ** **\- Ça a l'air bon!**** Le Youtubeur se dirigea vers la salle à manger, impatient de goûter à ce délice.

 ** **\- Merci! Rien de plus simple qu'un petit repas estival!**** Déclarai-je.

 ** **\- Gamin, elle est où, la viande?**** Ronchonna l'homme en costard.

Le Geek lui pointa les sandwiches au jambon et au poulet.

 ** **\- Non, gamin**** , le Patron s'adressait alors au jeune, ****je parle de vraie viande! Ça, c'est de la viande pour faibles!****

Exaspéré, je fis signe au garçon de laisser faire.

 ** **\- RHUBARBE!**** S'écria le Hippie en voyant son aliment préféré dans des sandwiches.

Je souris et servis de la salade à chacun. Nous prîmes les sandwiches que nous voulions - le Geek aimait ceux à la salade de poulet, moi au bambou, Mathieu au jambon, le Hippie prenait ceux à la rhubarbe et le Patron n'en mangea pas, il alla plutôt se réchauffer un restant de bœuf au micro-ondes. __Jamais content, celui-là!__

Le repas se passa très bien, comme toujours, le gamer parlait de ses records dans ses jeux vidéos, je chantais le dernier Instant Panda, le Hippie discutait avec des hippocampes psychédéliques – comme il disait – et à presque chaque phrase, le criminel lâchait une blague de mauvais goût. Notre créateur se contentait de nous écouter, tout en prenant des bouchées de nourriture.

Lorsque tout le monde eût fini de manger, je desservis les assiettes et distribuai une part de tarte aux fraises et rhubarbe à chacun. Je faisais de mon mieux pour utiliser la rhubarbe qu'on avait achetée, car le Hippie en avait beaucoup trop pris (!) au supermarché.

 ** **\- Merci, gros!**** Me remercia le drogué.

 ** **\- Ch'est chuper bon!**** Affirma le Geek, la bouche pleine. ****Je chavais pas que tu cuijinais chi bien!****

 ** **\- Merci Geek!**** Je lui souris.

Après le dessert, je me rendis dans ma grotte. Je commençai alors à m'ennuyer. Mathieu était enfermé dans sa chambre, le Hippie devait en avoir trop pris, le Patron, je ne voulais pas le voir de toute façon et le Geek... J'étais trop timide pour lui parler. __Timide?__

L'image du garçon, me remerciant pour le dessert, la bouche pleine et les yeux illuminés, me revint à l'esprit. Sans le remarquer, mes joues étaient devenues écarlates à la pensée du gamer, et mon cœur s'était mis à pomper plus rapidement.

Je fixai la petite pile de papier qui jonchait mon poste de travail. Je ne pensais pas avoir le courage de la lui donner, cette chanson.

* * *

Sérieusement, Maître Panda avait vraiment un talent pour la cuisine! J'étais bien repu, et mes papilles gustatives flottaient encore dans cette délicieuse saveur sucrée et un peu amère.

Son sourire me revint à la mémoire. Il avait l'air content que son dessert m'ait plu. J'aimais quand le Panda me souriait. __Quoi?__

Je me rappelai les deux nuits passées avec l'ursidé. Je les avait trouvées agréables. Trop même. Les paroles du Patron resurgirent à ma mémoire. « __Ta face est bien assortie à ton t-shirt, gamin. C'est la peluche qui te fait autant d'effet?__ » Le Patron avait su que j'étais amoureux de lui, même avant que je ne l'aie réalisé moi-même!

Pour être vraiment honnête avec moi, j'avais adoré la sensation que m'avait procurée la nuit de sommeil avec mon ami. Mais lui, avait-il apprécié autant que moi, ou je n'étais qu'un simple pote à ses yeux? Ce fut avec douleur que je pensai à la mission de l'homme en kigurumi. Repeupler son espèce en danger. Avec une femme-panda. Pourtant, j'étais un homme, bien humain. Aucune chance avec lui...

Alors que je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier, je le vis apparaître. Le Démon.

Je ravalai tant bien que mal mes larmes et lui souris tristement. Il s'assit à côté de moi, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

 ** **\- Je... Je... J'aime Maître Panda.****

 ** **\- Celui qui...**** Il se coupa, voyant que je ne voulais pas me rappeler ces souvenirs. ****Celui qui chante?**** Se reprit-il. Je hochai la tête.

Je lui parlai des événements survenus plus tôt, dont la nuit passée, en rougissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que mes pommettes soient aussi cramoisies que mon haut de Capitaine America.

 ** **\- Mais dis-lui!**** Me répondit-il.

 ** **\- Mais si ce n'est pas réciproque?**** Je lui parlai alors de la mission que l'ursidé s'était donnée. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Car cela voulait dire qu'il était hétérosexuel... ****Alors c'est impossible qu'il m'aime!**** Ajoutai-je, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Il me prit encore dans ses bras. Je voulais pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, sinon mon seul confident allait disparaître. Mais j'en avais tellement besoin!

 ** **\- Je crois que tu as besoin d'être seul mon enfant...**** Me dit le Démon, sachant que j'allais céder d'un moment à l'autre.

 ** **\- Non, s'il-te-plait, reste!****

 ** **\- Je dois y aller... À bientôt.**** Il me sourit pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

Finalement, j'acceptai son départ, et éclatai en sanglots bruyants.

* * *

Je montai me chercher du bambou dans la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte de l'armoire et empoignai les précieuses tiges. Soudain, j'entendis du bruit. Des sanglots. De la chambre du Geek. Mais qu'est-ce que le Patron lui avait encore fait? Je sentis mon instinct animal remuer en moi. Pas le temps de l'expédier à l'hôpital une deuxième fois... Je devais me calmer. Quoi de mieux que du bambou, alors?

Je mâchouillai une branche en marchant prudemment dans le couloir. Pas de doute, le petit pleurait. J'hésitai à toquer. Et si c'était moi, la source de son chagrin? Je me surpris à frapper la surface de bois, sans même m'en rendre compte.

 ** **\- En... Entrez...**** Bredouilla le gamer d'une voix hésitante entre deux sanglots.

 ** **\- Geek?**** Fis-je en entrebâillant la porte. ****Est-ce que ça va?**** J'entrai, puis refermai la porte derrière moi. ****Est-ce que c'est encore le Patron?****

 ** **\- Non**** , répondit le jeune, en essuyant ses larmes.

 ** **\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**** Je m'assis à côté de lui et posai une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il regarda le sol. Il avait l'air vraiment triste. Je ne pus me retenir longtemps. Je le pris dans mes bras (le Panda adore les câlins) et le garçon se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de se confier. Juste de quelqu'un pour le prendre dans ses bras et le laisser mouiller son vêtement.

Après quelque temps, il cessa de verser des larmes. Soudain, Mathieu nous appela. __Combien de temps sommes-nous restés dans les bras de l'autre?__ Assez pour que le Geek s'endorme, du moins. Je dus le réveiller pour que nous puissions rejoindre la maisonnée.

 ** **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gros?**** Demanda le Hippie. ****T'as vu des papillons maléfiques attaquer nos moutons chromatiques?****

 ** **\- Non non, rien de grave**** , le rassura notre créateur, ****en fait, dans quelques minutes, j'ai un ami qui vient chez nous passer la soirée.****

 ** **\- Antoine Daniel?**** Demandai-je.

 ** **\- Non**** , répondit-il, ****je vais revoir un vieil ami du lycée. Il s'appelle Jérémie.****

 ** **\- Je pourrais être son ami?**** Le questionna le Geek, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

 ** **\- Non**** , rétorqua durement le podcasteur. Le jeune fit la moue, tout triste.

Comme l'avait prédit le schizophrène, nous aperçûmes par la fenêtre une silhouette se diriger vers notre bloc appartement. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions en train de nous présenter. Le podcasteur expliqua à son vieil ami qu'il était schizophrène et que ses personnalités multiples étaient devenues réelles à cause d'une expérience qu'il avait réalisée sous le contrôle du Prof – quand nous étions dans sa tête. Elle avait résultée en une potion magique que Mathieu avait bue, nous donnant un corps. Il avait gardé la recette du mélange, pour les futures personnalités dont il souhaiterait éventuellement donner vie.

 ** **\- Woah! C'est énorme!**** Lança Jérémie, éberlué.

 ** **\- Dis-le à personne, ok?**** Lui demanda notre créateur.

Son pote fit semblant de fermer sa bouche à fermeture éclair, pour signifier qu'il garderait le secret. Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, à travers les blagues salaces du Patron, les phrases aléatoires du Hippie et les plaintes du Geek ayant pour cause le criminel, évidemment.

Les bières s'enchaînaient pour les deux anciens élèves, le Hippie et le Patron. Je préférais un bon jus de bambou, alors que le pédophile continuait d'inciter le petit à boire un cocktail contenant je ne sais pas quel alcool.

Finalement, le Geek se laissa convaincre – même si je lui avais lancé un regard très désapprobateur – et but la boisson d'un trait sous le regard amusé des ivrognes.

Le jeune commença alors à balbutier des paroles inintelligibles et commença à ne plus tenir en place tellement il était affecté par l'alcool. Je me proposai pour le reconduire à sa chambre. J'emportai un verre d'eau avec moi, tout en soutenant mon ami et mettant son bras gauche sur mes épaules.

Rendus, je l'étendis sur le matelas et lui donnai le gobelet rempli d'eau fraîche.

 ** **\- M-mer... c-ci... Maî... trrrre... Pan... P-pan... d-da...**** Tenta d'articuler le pauvre Geek, complètement ivre. Il avala le liquide et je repris le verre.

 ** **\- De rien.**** Je lui souris et me mis à sa hauteur. ****Repose-toi bien.**** Je le regardai quelques instants sombrer dans le sommeil. Ses joues étaient rosies par l'alcool. Il était tellement mignon, j'avais juste envie de l'embrasser, pour être honnête. Évidemment, je me retins et retournai en bas, pour profiter encore un peu de la soirée.

 ** **\- Alors gamin! T'as fait des trucs avec le petit? Les bourrés sont mes préférés au lit!**** Me dit le Patron, qui était moins saoul que les trois autres. Le Hippie était complètement stone, sûrement à cause de la combinaison alcool-drogue, et les deux autres étaient morts de rire pour rien.

J'ignorai la remarque de mon double et proposai de chanter quelques chansons au petit groupe. Après en avoir interprété deux, voyant leur état empirer, je jugeai plus sage de redescendre dans ma grotte. __Je devine bien que Jérémie va dormir ici...__

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. J'avais l'impression que des milliers de marteaux me frappaient la tête. De plus, j'avais la sensation que mon estomac était dans des montagnes russes. Je me ruai vers les toilettes pour vider mon sac.

Je me rendis à la cuisine pour essayer de manger. Le Panda me regarda. Lui, au moins, semblait en pleine forme...

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter de boire ce cocktail? Ah oui. Le Patron.

/ ** **\- Allez, gamin!**** Insista le criminel. ****Grâce à ce cocktail, tu vas te faire des amis!****

Tout content à l'idée de mettre fin à ma solitude, je pris le verre sous le regard satisfait du pédophile – je n'y portai pas attention – et calai le verre. Instantanément, je ressentis une étrange mais agréable sensation. J'avais chaud, je n'étais plus timide, je volais, et tout le monde était un ourson mignon et pelucheux qui voulait se faire câliner. Cependant, en même temps, le monde tournait autour de moi et j'avais l'impression que tout défilait au ralenti.

 ** **\- Je crois que je vais le reconduire à sa chambre.**** C'était qui? Je ne savais pas trop.

Je sentis une main prendre mon bras et la mettre autour d'une épaule. J'étais trop engourdi pour me débattre ou l'aider même. Je sentis un doux tissu de velours sous mon bras. À présent, tout ce que je voulais, c'était câliner le Panda.

La personne me posa sur mon lit. Elle me regarda. C'était lui, Maître Panda! Il me tendit un verre d'eau, que j'acceptai d'une main tremblante. Je balbutiai des mots pour le remercier.

Il reprit le verre et me borda. À ce moment, je dus m'endormir.\\\

Maître Panda me tendit un verre d'eau et un cachet. Je les pris et le remerciai. Je croisai son regard. Immédiatement, j'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains car ma migraine augmenta d'un coup.

J'attendis que la pilule fasse effet, tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'avaler quelque chose, car j'avais faim, malgré mon mal d'estomac. Cependant, je regrettai rapidement mon choix, car après avoir mangé une toast au beurre, je dus lui dire au revoir aux toilettes...

Je revins de la salle de bains avec une mauvaise mine. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retourner me coucher pour de bon. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, l'ursidé se mit devant moi.

 ** **\- Dis-moi, t'as besoin d'aide?**** Me demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

 ** **\- N... Non ça va...****

 ** **\- Si jamais tu veux quelque chose, appelle-moi, d'accord?****

Je hochai la tête et me rendis à pas lourds vers la pièce où je dormais. Je fermai la porte, me laissai tomber sur le matelas et m'endormis instantanément.

Je me réveillai avec une compresse sur la tête, le drap sous le nez, un thermomètre à la bouche et un verre d'eau sur ma table de chevet. __Hein?__ Je pensai à Maître Panda. Il avait tout fait ça pour moi?

 ** **\- Tu es réveillé!**** Ledit ursidé entrait dans ma chambre avec un cabaret. ****Tu veux de la soupe?**** Je me pourléchai les lèvres face à ce repas. Mes maux de ventre avaient cessé et je mourrais de faim.

 ** **\- Oui! Mer... merci, Maître Panda!**** Il me tendit le bol et une cuillère.

 ** **\- Ça va mieux Geek?**** Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et je l'imitai.

 ** **\- Oui, sauf que j'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va aller.****

 ** **\- T'es sûr?****

 ** **\- Ouais... J'ai été con de prendre ce cocktail...**** Je soupirai. Je me souvenais vaguement des autres qui riaient et essayaient de faire plein de choses avec moi. Si mon ami chanteur n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sûrement pu voir dans le téléphone cellulaire du Patron plein de photos de moi avec de drôles de costumes...

Je regardai le sol, gêné.

 ** **\- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi?**** L'interrogeai-je en rencontrant son regard. L'ursidé sembla réfléchir.

 ** **\- Parce que tu en as besoin.**** Il m'adressa un sourire qui le rendit très mignon. Je fis de même, sentant mon visage devenir rouge carmin.

Il m'enlaça. Je me laissai bercer dans ses bras. Épuisé, je me laissai emporter dans le monde des rêves. (Je sais, il s'endort souvent dans les bras du Panda, mais qui peut résister à une peluche vivante?)

* * *

Il dormait. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Doucement, je m'accotai au coin du mur, assis sur le lit, et imitai mon ami. (Trop de guimauve, je sais!)

Je me réveillai avant lui. Mon estomac fit de drôles de bruits. __J'ai faim__. Le Geek papillonna des yeux et se redressa faiblement. Je rabattis le bord de la manche gauche de mon kigurumi. Autour de mon poignet était cachée une montre noire et blanche avec un panda derrière la petite vitre et des tiges de bambou faisant office d'aiguilles. Je réalisai qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner.

 ** **\- T'as faim?**** Lui demandai-je. Il hocha la tête. ****Viens, je vais nous faire des œufs.****

Nous descendîmes vers la pièce à repas et je fis deux omelettes, une au bambou et une au jambon. Après nous être régalés, je voulus aller faire un tour dehors, histoire de prendre l'air.

 ** **\- Je peux venir?**** Il me regardait de ses yeux brillants d'espoir et d'innocence. Comment résister à un tel regard?

 ** **\- D'accord**** , cédai-je, ****mais dépêche-toi, je suis presque prêt à partir.****

Nous nous préparâmes et nous rendîmes au parc le plus proche.

Le ciel était clair et uniforme, recouvert par d'épais nuages blancs. Le vent balayait les feuilles des arbres, les faisant légèrement remuer. Tout était calme. Au loin, je pouvais discerner des silhouettes plutôt petites, avec deux plus grandes. Une famille. Je souris à la vue de ce petit monde. Lorsque nous nous fûmes suffisamment approchés d'eux, j'aperçus trois petites filles, un petit garçon et deux parents en train de jouer dans les installations de jeux. Une gamine était assise sur les épaules de son père, et les trois autres rejetons jouaient à chat parmi les glissades et balançoires. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Nous passâmes face à eux, ainsi ils purent nous voir.

 ** **\- Papa, papa**** , s'écria la petite sur les épaules de l'homme, ****regarde! Un panda! Je peux lui faire un câlin?****

 ** **\- Jeanne, c'est un inconnu, et on ne parle pas aux personnes qu'on ne connaît pas.****

 ** **\- Papa, s'il te plaît!**** La petite voulut descendre de ses épaules.

 ** **\- Ça suffit Jeanne!****

Trop tard. Entre-temps, les autres enfants avaient remarqué notre présence, et ils s'étaient jetés sur nous. Les parents s'énervèrent, c'était évident qu'ils avaient honte de leurs gosses et se sentaient gênés. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de les rabrouer, je m'empressai de les rassurer en leur disant que ce n'était pas grave.

 ** **\- Ils ont l'air sympas vos enfants!**** Rajouta le Geek, tout content à l'idée de se faire des amis.

Quelques instants plus tard, le gamer était parti jouer avec les gamins, et je discutais avec les parents. Les petits n'avaient pas l'air dérangés par l'âge de leur nouvel ami, au contraire, ils paraissaient apprécier qu'un plus grand veuille bien s'amuser avec eux.

 ** **\- Maître Panda! Viens!**** Me demandèrent les cinq gosses.

 ** **\- Je crois qu'ils veulent que je les rejoigne!**** M'amusai-je.

Nous passâmes le restant de l'après-midi à avoir du plaisir avec cette sympathique famille. Rendus à l'heure du dîner, nous fûmes obligés de nous quitter. Les petits ne voulaient plus me lâcher. La petite Jeanne pleurnichait tellement elle ne voulait pas qu'on parte. Les parents, autoritaires, l'obligèrent à se décrocher de mon kigurumi. Finalement, les seuls parmi tous qui ne boudaient pas étaient les parents et moi.

 ** **\- Pourquoi?**** Geignit le Geek, qui faisait la tête lui aussi. ****Pour une fois que j'avais des amis!****

 ** **\- Je suis désolé, mais on doit rentrer, les autres doivent s'inquiéter...****

Pourtant, je n'étais pas indifférent face à moue triste de mon homologue. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Il sembla surpris sur le coup, mais c'eût l'avantage de lui redonner le sourire. Beaucoup mieux.

Nous franchîmes à peine le cadrage de porte que Mathieu accourut vers nous avec une expression mélangeant colère et inquiétude.

 ** **\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous as pris de partir comme ça? J'étais mort d'inquiétude, je croyais qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose!**** Nous gronda notre créateur. Le Geek se fit tout petit.

 ** **\- Ne t'inquiète pas**** , lui assurai-je d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, ****on a juste passé l'après-midi au parc.**** Alors qu'il allait répliquer, encore rougi de colère, le Hippie se mit de mon côté.

 ** **\- Sois peace avec eux, gros. C'est pas bon pour ton karma de te fâcher comme ça. Et puis ils sont sains et saufs, gros, c'est ce qui compte, non?****

Entre-temps, le pacifiste avait posé une main sur son épaule. Notre créateur soupira. Il s'approcha de nous et nous pris dans ses bras, à notre grande surprise.

 ** **\- Je vous aime. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous**** , nous déclara-t-il. ****Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, c'est que... j'ai peur de vous perdre.****

 ** **\- Nous aussi on t'aime.****

Nous nous séparâmes et Mathieu nous servit notre plat, et passâmes un dîner comme d'habitude, sauf pour le fait que le Patron affirmait qu'on avait fait des choses louches au parc. Le Geek avait rougi, alors que moi, j'avais tenté de paraître indifférent face à cette phrase plutôt gênante.

* * *

Le matin suivant se passa normalement. L'épisode devait sortir ce jour-là, donc j'étais en train de terminer le montage. J'avais seulement à ajouter l'Instant Panda au reste de l'épisode et faire quelques retouches finales, et tout serait terminé. Maître Panda avait insisté pour mettre les effets spéciaux sur sa rubrique, et j'avais accepté, pour lui faire plaisir.

Je me rendis compte que la carte mémoire qui contenait la précieuse vidéo était dans la chambre du chanteur, et que celui-ci était parti faire les courses. Comme par hasard, le Geek passait proche de ma chambre, alors j'en profitai.

 ** **\- Geek!**** Lui criai-je.

 ** **\- Oui?**** Le gamer s'arrêta pour se poster au bord de ma porte de chambre.

 ** **\- Tu pourrais aller chercher la carte mémoire qui a l'Instant Panda dedans s'il-te-plait? Elle est vert fluo.****

 ** **\- Ouais!**** Il se précipita vers les escaliers.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face au comportement de ma personnalité. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de me rendre service.

* * *

Rendu dans la grotte de Maître Panda, j'allumai pour mieux voir. « ****Ah ah!**** » L'objet scintillant trônait sur le bureau. Je me dirigeai vers celui-ci, et, en attrapant l'objet, j'aperçus un paquet de feuilles. J'eus la tentation de lire ce qui était inscrit dessus.

 _ _Ça ne t'appartient pas, ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, tu n'y touches pas.__

Cependant, la curiosité l'emporta et je braquai mes yeux sur ce qui sembla être un poème. Au début, je n'y comprenais pas grand chose. Puis, vers la fin, je réalisai que... c'était un poème d'amour! Mais de qui l'ursidé pouvait-il bien être amoureux? Une femme-panda, sûrement. Pourtant, quelque chose entre les vers me faisait douter que cette œuvre d'art s'adressait à une femme. __Qu'est-ce que je dis, là?__ De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une impression, je devais sûrement me tromper.

Mais si seulement il pouvait s'adresser à moi! __Alors là tu rêves...__

Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais lu quelque chose de personnel. Que j'avais fait une bêtise. Oh non! Je rougis violemment de honte. Et s'il le découvrait?

Je me ruai vers les escaliers pour rendre la carte mémoire à Mathieu. Je pénétrai dans ma chambre et me mis à jouer à LoL sur mon PC pour oublier ce texte au plus vite.

En vain. Les vers défilaient en boucle dans mon esprit et ma mémoire ne voulait visiblement pas se départir de ces nouvelles informations. Pour me changer les idées, je décidai d'aller me prendre quelque chose à manger. À peine sorti de ma chambre qu'on me prit la manche de T-shirt.

 ** **\- Alors gamin, on fouille dans les affaires des autres?****

 _ _Cette voix si familière...__ Je me figeai immédiatement. Il avait tout vu! Il sembla avoir suivi le cours de mes pensées, car il ajouta :

 ** **\- Oh, je ne dirai rien à ta très chère peluche, mais tu devras faire tout ce que je veux.****

Devais-je accepter? Si Maître Panda découvrait que j'avais regardé son poème, il serait noir de colère et... je ne préférais pas penser à ça. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'allait me faire faire le Patron? En effet, sa chambre n'était pas très loin...

Toutefois, j'étais habitué aux supplices du criminel, alors ce ne serait pas si pire... __Que fais-tu donc de ton innocence? Tu tiens absolument à te la faire enlever par lui, ta virginité? Et de toute façon, Maître Panda, sera-t-il si fâché que ça?__ Je repensai à son sourire peint de sang sur son visage déformé par la folie. Serait-ce le prix de mon refus?

 ** **\- Alors gamin, t'as quand même pas une b*** dans ta bouche qui t'empêche de parler!****

Je baissai la tête. Je n'eus même pas besoin de parler que le pervers comprit que je choisissais de me soumettre. Instantanément, il me prit les épaules et me tira vers sa chambre.

 ** **\- Tu vas voir, gamin, on va bien s'amuser...****

Je déglutis face à cette phrase. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix?

* * *

 ** **\- Je suis de retour!****

Je refermai la porte d'entrée avec mon pied, les pattes pleines de sacs de nourriture. Je n'avais pas oublié mes précieuses tiges de bambou, ni les huit pizzas congelées que Mathieu m'avait demandé d'acheter pour les soirées un peu paresseuses. Je m'élançai vers le comptoir le plus proche de la cuisine pour y laisser les sacs, qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes bras.

 ** **\- Ouf!**** J'étais un peu essoufflé.

À ce moment, je vis mon créateur arriver dans la pièce. Il me demanda si j'avais bien pris huit pizzas. Je hochai la tête, en souriant.

 ** **\- Merci, Maître. Je peux vraiment te faire confiance sur tous les plans, toi!**** Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Je fus un peu gêné par ce compliment. On me disait rarement que je faisais du bon travail. Moi qui me démenais pour ma rubrique, personne n'avait de temps pour me féliciter. Bien sûr, le Geek et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais il ne semblait pas conscient de tous mes efforts pour l'émission. Le Patron, même pas besoin d'en parler, le Hippie non plus. Finalement, soit Mathieu n'avait pas le temps de considérer mon travail, soit il était trop fatigué et stressé pour accorder de l'attention à quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, je ne m'en plaignais pas, je n'étais ni un enfant en manque d'attention, ni une victime (tiens, ça nous fait penser à quelqu'un...). Je me sentais juste surpris et, par conséquent, touché par la gentille remarque du vidéaste.

 ** **\- Merci.****

 ** **\- Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas le temps pour vous, c'est que, tu sais, l'émission...****

 ** **\- Ça va**** , le réconfortai-je, ****je comprends. Mais tu ne devrais pas aller un peu moins vite? Ça te ferait du bien, de souffler un peu. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour l'écriture ou pour autre chose...****

 ** **\- Je te remercie, mais ça ira.**** Il me tapota gentiment l'épaule, puis retourna faire ses affaires. Je vidai les sacs de courses et rangeai les aliments là où ils allaient, puis me rendis à la salle de bains pour me laver.

Soudain, je perçus des pleurs de la chambre... du Patron! J'abandonnai ma serviette à terre, courus vers la porte et l'ouvris à la volée. Ce que je vis fut comme si on avait jeté de l'acide sur mes yeux. Le Patron était sur le Geek en train de le...

 ** **\- Oh, la peluche vient récupérer son gamin? Viens donc, on va bien s'amuser... Plus on est de fous, plus on jouit!****

Je le sentis remuer à l'intérieur. Non seulement j'étais en colère car le criminel martyrisait mon ami, mais je ressentais aussi... – je pris une seconde pour tenter de déchiffrer ce sentiment – de la jalousie! Un ingrédient de plus à ma mortelle potion qu'était mon instinct animal...

Sauvagement, je pris mon adversaire et le balançai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'approchai, à pas lents, du pervers. Il allait le payer... Il était un peu sonné dû au choc. Je profitai de cet instant de faiblesse pour le prendre par le col et l'immobiliser. Oh que oui, il allait le payer...

Il allait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait au Geek. Pour toute cette horreur, colère et violence qu'il avait déversées sur lui. N'avait-il pas compris la dernière fois? Pourquoi je lui avais fait ça? Sûrement pas, car ce fou, ce pervers prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Ce jour-là allait être le jour où le gamer allait être libéré de lui. Le Patron ne pourrait plus jamais faire de sa vie un enfer. Je débarrasserais le monde de ce vaurien. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Mais ce sourire était différent de ceux que je faisais normalement. Celui-là était rouge. Rouge sang.

 ** **\- Maître Panda, pitié, ne fais pas ça!**** Je me tournai vers l'énonciateur de cette supplication. Le Geek me regardait, triste et apeuré. __Comment je peux faire ça? Devant lui, en plus?__ Miraculeusement, une petite partie de moi n'avait pas encore sombré dans la folie.

 _ _Ne fais pas ça! N'as-tu pas l'image du jeune en mémoire? Il avait peur. À cause de toi, le Geek était traumatisé. Je sais que tu aimes le Geek, alors si tu veux vraiment qu'il soit heureux, s'il-te-plaît, lâche le Patron.__

Ma main droite tremblait. Je ne devais pas laisser ma partie faible décider de ce que j'allais faire! J'étais plus fort que lui! Moi, au moins, j'avais le courage de faire face au Patron et la capacité de le vaincre! Pas loin de moi, j'entendis des sanglots. __Pense au petit.__

 _ _Allez. Tu en es capable.__ Je ne pouvais pas, pas si près du but. __Lâche.__

Le visage du gamer me revint à l'esprit. __Ne lui fait pas subir ce carnage.__ Je laissai le corps du criminel s'écrouler sur le plancher.

* * *

(Nous sommes après que le Geek ait supplié le Panda.) Il va tuer le Patron! Je le suppliai du regard. Je ne voulais pas revivre ce à quoi j'avais dû assister. Le visage déformé de mon ami flottait dans mon esprit, même si à ce moment je ne le voyais pas – il était dos à moi. Le chanteur ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de fixer sa prise.

 _ _Il se bat.__ Contre qui? __Son instinct animal.__

Soudain, il laissa tomber le pédophile, qui semblait inconscient. Pourtant, l'ursidé ne cilla pas plus.

 ** **\- Maître... Panda?**** Fis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Il se retourna. Toutefois, le visage que je vis n'était pas celui qui avait été la cause de mes nombreux cauchemars. Son expression était un mélange d'émotions contradictoires. Il fit des pas hésitants vers le matelas.

 ** **\- Est-ce que ça va?**** Me demanda-t-il. Je hochai la tête. Il s'assit à côté de moi. ****Je suis désolé****.

Je n'ajoutai rien. De toute façon, est-ce que ça servirait vraiment à quelque chose que je réponde? Les larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues, telles une rivière en crue.

 ** **\- Allons-y, avant que le Patron ne se réveille...****

Rendus au salon, Mathieu nous questionna.

 ** **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi le gosse est en larmes?**** Notre créateur paraissait vraiment inquiet. Maître Panda lui dit tout. La seule chose que le vidéaste put laisser sortir de sa bouche fut « ****Put**n de merde.**** »

Je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre. Maître Panda voulut me rejoindre, mais je refusai. Je claquai la porte, habité par de trop puissantes émotions pour prendre le temps de la refermer avec délicatesse. Je pleurai de chaudes larmes, avant de m'endormir entre deux sanglots.

 ** **\- Geek? Est-ce que tu m'entends?****

Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était des nuages gris sombre couvrant tout mon champ de vision. À travers l'épais brouillard, je pus discerner un arbre mort, dont les longues branches noires dénudées s'étiraient de tout leur long. Cependant, je ne voyais personne.

 ** **\- Geek?**** La voix continuait de m'interpeller.

Est-ce que c'était l'arbre qui me parlait?

 ** **\- Je t'en pris, reste avec moi. Ne saute pas!**** Je crus percevoir des sanglots provenir de la source de bruit. Je jetai un regard à mes pieds. Je me trouvais au bord d'une falaise, le bout des orteils pendant dans le vide. Soudain, j'entendis des pas s'avancer vers moi, puis une main se posa sur mon épaule.

 ** **\- Je t'aime.**** Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon oreille. Je voulus regarder la personne pour voir qui m'avait fait cette si belle mais si mystérieuse déclaration, mais je trébuchai, et avant que la personne ne puisse prendre ma main, je sombrais déjà dans le néant.

Je me réveillai brusquement, haletant et les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Je fus soulagé de réaliser que je me trouvais dans mon lit, bien blotti contre mes peluches, loin de cette falaise qui m'effrayait tant. Je m'empressai d'écrire tous les détails de mon cauchemar sur une feuille de papier avant de les oublier. __Mais qui est cette mystérieuse personne? Pourquoi je ne la vois jamais?__ Je me remis sur le chemin de la raison en me disant qu'il était inutile de chercher des explications à un rêve, et que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, qui était très fertile. Je jetai un regard vers mon cadran-réveil. C'était déjà l'heure du dîner! __Bon sang, j'ai vraiment beaucoup dormi!__

Fort heureusement, ces quelques heures de répit avaient pu faire un petit ménage dans mes émotions, et me permirent du coup de faire le point sur les derniers événements en toute objectivité.

 _ _Pour commencer, j'ai regardé un poème, que Maître Panda a écrit, par curiosité et le Patron m'a vu. Il a décidé de se servir de cette information pour me forcer à l'obéir, et puisque j'avais peur de la réaction de mon ami, j'ai accepté.__

 _ _Ensuite, l'esprit animal de Maître Panda s'est manifesté quand le Patron me déshabillait pour... faire des choses. Il a fait ça pour me protéger, mais il est devenu fou, tellement qu'il voulait la mort à mon bourreau. J'ai réussi au dernier moment à l'empêcher de tuer le criminel, car je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'avais vécu quelques semaines plus tôt.__

 _ _Quand j'y pense, si je dis au Panda par moi-même que j'ai lu son poème et que je présente mes excuses, il ne va sûrement pas être si fâché que ça. En plus, je serai libéré de l'emprise du Patron, qui n'aura plus rien pour me faire chanter.__

 _ _Aussi, j'ai peut-être été troublé ce matin à cause de la crise de l'ursidé, mais ce qu'il faut se dire, c'est que c'est terminé et que personne n'est gravement blessé, ni mort, et qu'il a réussi à se contrôler.__

Depuis quand avais-je fait preuve d'autant de recul, de maturité et de sagesse? N'étais-je pas le gamin braillard, enfantin et simple? Quelque chose interrompit le cours de mes pensées.

Je me levai, replaçai ma casquette sur ma tête et répondis à l'appel suppliant de mon estomac. Tous les autres étaient attablés et le Patron semblait mieux se porter, du moins physiquement.

 ** **\- Super! Des pâtes!**** M'exclamai-je, heureux de voir mon plat favoris trôner sur les assiettes.

 ** **-**** _ _ **Fettucini Carbonara**__ , me précisa mon camarade noir et blanc, en essayant d'imiter l'accent italien.

 ** **-**** _ _ **Mamma mia**__ ** **!**** J'avais imité la voix de Mario.

L'atmosphère du repas fut surprenamment agréable, j'avais involontairement commencé une conversation en voix de personnages fictifs, passant par toutes sortes de dessins animés, de jeux vidéos, ou bien par certaines vidéos que l'équipe avait pris le plaisir de réviser dans notre fameuse émission web.

Après le dîner, j'entrepris de nettoyer les plats, assiettes et ustensiles accumulés autour de l'évier. Alors que je frottais la vaisselle, je sentis quelque chose taper doucement mon épaule. Je me retournai. Maître Panda me regardait.

 ** **\- Est-ce que ça va?**** M'interrogea-t-il.

 ** **\- Oui, je... j'ai...**** Je savais qu'à ce moment, j'étais de couleur tomate. ****Oui ça... ça va.****

 ** **\- T'es sûr?**** Je hochai la tête, un peu perdu. Évidemment, il n'était pas dupe, alors il avait dû remarquer mon embarras et mes joues écarlates.

Il devait me trouver con de réagir comme ça. Oui, il devait se moquer de moi! __Bien sûr que non! Ne remarques-tu pas la façon dont il te regarde?__ En effet, il me regardait d'une façon que je ne pouvais pas décrire. Alors, son expression changea, pour se faire plus sérieuse, puis soudain plus timide, sans que je ne sache pourquoi et comment.

 ** **\- Je... Je voudrais te montrer... quelque chose...**** Me déclara-t-il. J'avais encore les mains plongées dans l'eau. Je laissai alors ma tâche à moitié terminée et suivis mon ami vers sa grotte. Ce qu'il me présenta fut aussi puissant qu'un poignard qui se serait enfoncé dans ma poitrine.

Il était en train de me tendre le poème que j'avais osé lire dans sa chambre.

— • — • —

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Ne rien dire? Impossible, ça paraîtrait trop faux et ce serait malhonnête et pas sympa du tout pour Maître Panda. Mais comment lui dire la vérité? Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, des larmes avaient franchi le seuil de mes yeux et menaçaient dangereusement de rouler sur mes joues. Mon ami s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras. Je bredouillai quelques embouts de phrase incompréhensibles, avant de réussir à articuler :

 ** **\- Je... je suis d-désolé... Je... je...****

Il se détacha de moi et me regarda d'un air rassurant. _Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça!_ Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

 ** **\- Je l'ai déjà lu**** , lançai-je tout cru. Je le sentis se figer. Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux, attendant ma punition, ce qui permit à une larme de couler sur ma joue. Après tout, j'en méritais une.

 ** **\- Tu... tu veux dire que... tu es au courant?**** Me demanda le chanteur.

J'ouvris les yeux, pour apercevoir un panda à l'air un peu gêné. De quoi parlait-il? Voyant mon incompréhension, il me proposa de relire le poème. Je pris la feuille et repassai scrupuleusement chacun des vers avec attention. __C'est un poème d'amour, qui ne s'adresse pas à une femme...__ Je souris niaisement après avoir terminé la lecture, et devins rouge tomate. Je levai mes yeux vers les siens, y décryptant de nouveaux sentiments que je n'avais pas remarqués avant. Je laissai tomber la feuille sur le lit.

 ** **\- Alors... Il te plaît?****

Devant moi se tenait un tout autre chanteur. L'artiste habituellement si confiant avait laissé place à un panda timide et un peu moins sûr de lui. Mais tout aussi mignon! Je sentis alors toute trace de timidité s'évaporer en moi, laissant place à une envie beaucoup plus puissante. Je pris ses mains, les yeux emplis de plein de sentiments, comme la joie, l'excitation et... l'amour, simple et pur, comme on pourrait discerner dans les prunelles de tous les humains de la terre – même dans les êtres les plus sombres. Mon ami releva la tête, étonné par mon geste.

 ** **\- Je l'adore!**** Il sourit face à cette phrase. ****Mais...****

Je tirai doucement sur ses bras pour l'approcher de moi. Nos lèvres étaient assez proches, elle se frôlaient quasiment.

 ** **\- ... Je t'aime encore plus.****

 _ _Depuis quand suis-je si courageux et entreprenant?__

Sûrement depuis... lui. __Peut-être que ceux qui disent que l'amour fait grandir ont raison, après tout! Peut-être que présentement, l'amour qui me consume me rend plus brave!__ Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un changement de personnalité que j'étais en train de vivre, mais bien une simple pulsion fugace. Aussi rapidement qu'un bonhomme de neige fond sous le soleil d'un après-midi de juillet, toute mon audace était partie en fumée. Je rougis instantanément, ayant perdu mes moyens. Toutefois, avant que je ne pense m'éloigner de l'ursidé, celui-ci me prit la nuque, m'attira contre lui et... m'embrassa.

Le premier sentiment qui me traversa fut la surprise. Ensuite, un plaisir intense me fit perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Ce fut ensuite suivi par une puissante sensation de bonheur qui se diffusa dans tout mon corps et mon esprit. __Je suis au paradis!__ Finalement, après s'être décollées, nos lèvres esquissèrent un sourire, et une dernière chose m'envahit, le désir. __Plus, j'en veux plus!__ Je fus saisi d'une nouvelle pulsion qui m'incita à renverser mon homologue sur le lit pour lier nos lèvres de nouveau.

* * *

(Petit saut dans le temps à quand il avait demandé au Geek ce qu'il pensait du poème.)

 ** **\- Je l'adore!****

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. En fait, je n'étais pas fâché contre le gamer du fait qu'il l'avait lu sans ma permission. Premièrement, il était curieux de nature, et en plus il n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'il s'adressait à lui, alors j'avais pu lui garder la surprise. Aussi, comment en vouloir à un être aussi irrésistible que lui? Ces douces lignes n'avaient pas à être gâchées par une rancune inutile.

 ** **\- Mais...**** Ajouta-t-il, d'un air mystérieux.

 _ _De quoi parle-t-il?__ J'eus à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée que le jeune m'approcha de lui. Mon cœur battait à la chamade et je sentais mes joues s'empourprer. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille, pour souffler doucement :

 ** **\- ... Je t'aime encore plus.****

Mon cerveau discjoncta. Toutes sortes de pensées, de souvenirs et d'émotions me submergèrent. La seule chose que je pouvais entendre dans tout ce chaos, c'était mon cœur qui hurlait le nom de son élu. Alors je fis la chose qui me semblait le plus logique dans l'état que j'étais. Sans remarquer que les pommettes de mon amant étaient de la même teinte que son haut, je l'attirai contre moi et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour entreprendre mon premier baiser.

Après celui-ci, nous nous regardâmes, un sourire étampé au visage. Alors, à ma plus grande surprise, il me fit tomber sur le matelas pour m'embrasser passionément.

* * *

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes découvraient le nouveau sentiment qui les habitait, trois feuilles brochées ensemble glissèrent du matelas et voltigèrent sur le plancher, laissant voir les dernières strophes du poème qui y était inscrit.

 _ _Dans la forêt, je me promène,  
__ _ _Au gré du vent, où qu'il m'emmène,  
__ _ _Puis quelque chose m'interpelle,  
__ _ _Cette sensation exceptionnelle,__

 _ _La brise m'apporte cette odeur,  
__ _ _Au gré du vent, cette douceur,  
__ _ _Cette présence si plaisante,  
__ _ _Comme une musique apaisante,__

 _ _Avec toi, la peine, la colère,  
__ _ _Au gré du vent, loin dans les airs,  
__ _ _M'ont abandonné pour de bon,  
__ _ _Me libérant de leur prison,__

 _ _Avec toi, je me sens voler,  
__ _ _Au gré du vent, pour oublier,  
__ _ _Tous mes tracas, tous mes problèmes,  
__ _ _Ensemble, ma vie n'est plus la même,__

 _ _Car je veux te dire, que je t'aime.__

 _ _ **Fin.**__

* * *

 ** **Enfin! ENFIN! J'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic! *court, saute partout, et heurte un mur*****

 ** **Je suis tellement contente que ce soit ENFIN fini! J'avais hâte de vous la montrer! :') Sur Pages ça fait 28 pages, c'est énorme! En fait j'ai pensé, quand j'écrivais, à la diviser en parties, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de la laisser en one-shot (de plus de 13 500 mots). Pour être franche j'étais déjà surprise quand l'histoire faisait 6 000 mots, alors là quand ça fait plus que le double...****

 ** **J'ai a-do-ré écrire cette histoire, maintenant c'est mon chouchou et je me sens super triste de la terminer! TT^TT Mais comme on dit, toute bonne chose a une fin... En fait, je ne pensais pas écrire le poème, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait bien comme fin, vous en pensez quoi? :3****

 ** **Et devrais-je écrire une suite? J'y ai pensé (car j'adorerais faire durer le pouvoir obscur du Panda), mais j'attends que vous me suppliiez! Que me proposeriez-vous?****

 ** **Et à partir de quand avez vous senti l'odeur du Pangeek? x) Et vous êtes-vous laissés piéger par le Démon (sales geemonistes!)? Oui? Non? Dites-le moi! 8D****

 ** **Si vous avez aimé cette histoire d'amour un peu longue, pourriez-vous me donner une review et un favoris, s'il vous plaît? *^*****

 ** **Merci infiniment, bisoux, câlins et à la prochaine! =3****

 ** **~ MissKitCat****


End file.
